Survivor: Relai
On the second season created by Meandcrazy, the customers will be marooned on an island of Relai. They will have to work with each other, or be voted out. Ultimately only one customer will be able to win the grand prize. The host of this season was Tayna. |returnees = Unknown|previousseason = Madamadamadamada|nextseason = Jostin}} Rules *There is a Hidden Immunity Idol hidden in a challenge with clues found back at camp. If a clue is not found for a specific challenge, the idol will NOT be hidden. *Every episode there will be a reward challenge and an immunity challenge. *If someone plays a Hidden Immunity Idol, any votes against that customer will not count, and the customer with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. *If someone plays a fake Hidden Immunity Idol, every vote against that customer will still count. *The Hidden Immunity Idol is usable until the final 4 tribal council. *When 12 castaways are left, there will be a merge (every customer will be on the same merged tribe). *Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's customers are not allowed to be submitted. Castaways Episodes TBA Episode 3 (Jacola? What is Jacola?) Brady finds an idol at the challenge. Episode 4 (We're Just Not In It) An alliance between Brittany, Carolina, Elizabeth and Brady is controlling the game, deciding between voting with Reyna and Rie, and voting with Jayden and Todd. They end up voting with Jayden and Todd, blindsiding Reyna. Episode 6 (I Don't Want To Go Back To Immunity) Rie doesn't want to go back to immunity. She loves tribal councils. However Kingla decides to throw the immunity challenge, granting Joah immunity. Episode 7 (Surprise Swap) Elizabeth finds the Kingla tribe idol at the challenge. Episode 11 (Advantage Mania) Brady finds the Vote Steal. He uses it the same episode, stealing Elizabeth's vote and casting 2 votes for Elizabeth. Episode 12 (Just Go Crazy) Brady used his idol, negating 5 votes against him. Episode 13 (I Have Nobody Here With Me) Brittany feels like she has nobody with her in the game until she finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. Christine and Sparkle find themselves blindsided because Scott wins immunity and Sparkle goes home. Episode 14 (Immunity Streak... Will It Break?) Jayden plants a fake idol, which Christine then finds. She tries to play it at tribal, only to find out it's a fake. Brittany then plays her idol, negating 5 votes against her and taking out Christine. Scott finds an idol and wins immunity. He plays the idol on Brady at tribal council, negating 3 votes against him and sending Rie home. The Game * Elizabeth played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 10 votes against her. * Brady used his Vote Steal, stealing Elizabeth's vote and casting two votes himself. * Brady played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes against him. * Brittany played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes against her. * Scott played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Brady, negating 3 votes against him. Voting History Trivia * To be announced Category:Competitions Category:Meandcrazy Competitions Category:Flipverse Survivor Category:Meandcrazy's Game Shows Category:Survivor: Relai